<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stomach Flu by JustAnOffalyGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884152">Stomach Flu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl'>JustAnOffalyGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Illness, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie's stomach has been at her for a week, and when she makes it back to her apartment she realises what's probably caused it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stomach Flu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another <a href="https://justanoffalygirl.tumblr.com">tumblr prompt</a>. Fluff 5 - "You can tell me anything".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Sylvie woke up from her nap, cosy on the couch with her boyfriend curled up beside her. Matt hadn’t been asleep, she could hear the change in the tv channels as he tried deciding what to put on. Before she could properly wake up, her stomach turned and she stood up, running to the bathroom.</p><p class="p1">“Sylvie? What’s wrong?” Matt called after her, but she ignored him while she finished her prayers to the porcelain god. After using some mouthwash and wiping her face she opened the door, watching as Matt stood just outside, his arms folded.</p><p class="p1">“That’s the third time this week you’ve gotten sick. Do you want me to bring you to urgent care? Could you have picked something up on shift?” His worry came full force through his words, and Sylvie smiled at the caring man she’d ended up dating for the past four months.</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine, honestly. It’s the season for stomach bugs. I don’t want to give it to you so I’m going to head home, ok? I’ll see you on shift in the morning.” She kissed him on the cheek, not willing to give him her germs before driving home. She was sure it was just a bug, her stomach was in a heap and she kept being really tired.</p><p class="p1">When she arrived home she got the mail she’d been late to pick up, and proceeded to clean the apartment. They’d been spending most nights at Matt’s, and the few days she was there she tended to just sleep and pack a fresh bag for work. It was nice to spend time in her space again.</p><p class="p1">That evening she showered, and opened her medicine cabinet to pull out her leave in hair conditioner when the unopened box of tampons caught her eye. She immediately counted back, shook her head and counted again. Then she grabbed her phone and pulled up her period tracker app. The last time she’d had a period was 47 days ago. Fuck.</p><p class="p1">On her way to the house the next morning, Sylvie stopped off at the pharmacy for a pregnancy test. She was calmer than the last time she’d bought one with Dawson, but she was terrified for the results. Last time she honestly didn’t know, but this time she was willing to bet that she was pregnant. With Matt Casey’s baby.</p><p class="p1">They hadn’t talked about kids. They hadn’t really talked about the future, except maybe moving in together when her lease ended in another five months. Sylvie knew that Gabby had wanted kids in their relationship, but Matt hadn’t, and it ended up being one of the reasons they’d split up. She put the test in the bottom of her bag, shoving it in the back of her locker. She’d ignore it till after shift.</p><p class="p1">She made it through to 1am, things were quiet around the bunk room. Gallo had gotten night watch, but Sylvie just couldn’t sleep. She slunk into the locker room, grabbing the test out of its box and slipping it up her sleeve. The bathroom was empty, and she locked the stall behind her and sat to take the test.</p><p class="p1">She scrolled instagram for the three minutes it said on the test, waiting and refusing to look. Once her phone time flicked over to 1.17, she took a breath and put her phone in her pocket. Flipping over the test, she saw the plus sign she was expecting, perfectly clear. She was pregnant.</p><p class="p1">She felt lighter for the rest of the shift, the finally knowing making her feel better. She set a reminder on her phone to call her OB-GYN when the office opened, before changing into street clothes. As she was leaving, Matt wrapped his arm around her hip, pulling her into him.</p><p class="p1">“Want to come over to mine? You look like you’re feeling better,” He cajoled, and Sylvie leaned into him with a smile.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not a hundred percent, but I’m doing a doctor’s appointment to be sure. I’ll drive myself over,” she responded, and when they got to her car Matt let her hand go with a squeeze.</p><p class="p1">The drive to Matt’s didn’t take long, and she pulled into the spot she’d started thinking of as her own. Waving to one of the neighbours she came up to the door, waiting for Matt to arrive and open it. He was the next elevator up, and they sat in his kitchen as he made coffee for them. The smell of the beans, normally Sylvie’s favourite thing, turned her stomach and she ran to the bathroom again.</p><p class="p1">This time Matt was sitting at the table when she came out, his face solemn. “What the hell is going on, Sylvie? You can tell me anything, what’s happening? Are you ok? I haven’t seen anyone like this before.”</p><p class="p1">She stared at him, taking in this moment, terrified she was about to ruin all of it on them.</p><p class="p1">“I’m pregnant, Matt. I took a test over shift last night, and I’ve to call my OB for an appointment, but I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant with your baby.” She looked him straight in the eye, and her heart soared as his worry turned into delight at her words.</p><p class="p1">“You’re sure? You’re really, really sure?” He came over and touched her still flat stomach. There was no way anybody could tell that she was pregnant yet, but the reverence he touched her with made her heart sing.</p><p class="p1">“I’m positive. I’m getting sick at nothing and anything, I’m constantly tired and I’m pretty sure my boobs are bigger now that I think about it.” Matt laughed, wrapping her in a hug.</p><p class="p1">“I wasn’t going to say anything, I thought you’d gotten a new bra or something but I wasn’t complaining. We’re really having a baby?” His voice was wondrous, still not fully comprehending that this was actually happening.</p><p class="p1">“We’re really having a baby. I know we never talked about it, but you’re ok with it, right? This is a good thing?” Her fears were getting the best of her again, but Matt calmed her down the way only he knew how.</p><p class="p1">“I never thought I’d get this chance, Sylvie. Before…there was too big a risk that Gabby and a baby would die, that’s why I didn’t want kids with her. But now, us? This is everything I wanted.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>